


wrong number, right person

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Nudes, Sexting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexting is an art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong number, right person

Alex really shouldn’t be sending nudes anyway.But he has them, and what’s the point of _having_ nudes if you’re not going to _use_ them?

He thinks he sends them to Sean, but apparently, his life is a sitcom, because that’s _not_ who responds.

_from:_ **_crush  
_ ** were these supposed to go to me, hotshot?

Oh god. _Oh god._  

He sent his nudes to _Darwin._

_to:_ **_crush  
_ ** oh…sorryohmygodwrongnumber

He’s going to _die_ of embarrassment.

_from:_ **_crush  
_ ** no big deal.looking good, though, i gotta say.

Alex can practically _hear_ that, in Darwin’s teasing voice.Can practically _see_ his smirk.

Alex is going to _die._ He’s never going to be able to look his best friend and secret crush in the face again, because now Darwin has seen him _naked_ and thinks he looks _good_ , and what does that even _mean?_

_to:_ **_crush  
_ ** thanks, dude

Maybe that will salvage the situation.

_from:_ **_crush:  
_ ** really, those took _effort_

_to:_ **_crush  
_ ** oh god, please stop teasing me about my nudes, oh my god

_from:_ **_crush  
_** just saying.you’re a good-looking guy.

What does that even _mean_?

_from:_ **_crush  
_ ** but if it makes you uncomfortable i’ll stop.

_from:_ **_crush  
_ ** unless it’s because you’re secretly in love with me or something

_from:_ **_crush  
_ ** not that i’m saying you are! 

_from:_ **_crush  
_ ** it would be okay though, if you were.

Alex may or may not be hyperventilating.

_from:_ **_crush  
_ ** hotshot?

_from:_ **_crush  
_ ** talk to me?

It takes everything Alex has to be honest about this.

_to:_ **_crush  
_ ** yeah.i am.

_from:_ **_crush  
_ ** oh thank god

What does _that_ mean?This is the most terrifying moment of Alex’s life, and Darwin goes ‘oh thank god?’

_from:_ **_crush  
_** because i might be secretly in love with you too.

_from:_ **_crush  
_ ** can i come over?

_to:_ **_crush  
_ ** please

_to:_ **_crush  
_ ** this is crazy

Two hours later, when he’s pinned under Darwin on the couch, he thinks that sending Darwin his nudes is definitely the best mistake he’s ever made.


End file.
